Ese celador huraño
by M.Mago
Summary: Viñetas para la comunidad Retos a la Carta sobre Argus Filch.
1. Paciencia

Mira a través de la ventana de su habitación. La luna ilumina una calle vacía, no hay nadie. A través de las paredes escucha sollozar a su madre y siente la impotencia de su padre. Y eso, que escondan sus sentimientos, le hace sentir aún peor.

Ningún niño tendría que sentirse así el día de su undécimo cumpleaños. No ha recibido la carta de Howgarts. Cierto es que lo sabían de antemano, pero si quedaba algún resquicio de esperanza, por _mínimo_ que fuera, se ha esfumado ya, cuando el 13 de Agosto ha llegado a su fin.

Cuando cumplió los tres años, comenzaron las dudas de sus padres, "¿Y si...?". Ningún brote de magia. Pero era imposible. Nunca hablaron de ello. _Ya pasará. _Pero _no pasó_. Y fue creciendo sano, alegre, vivaracho, y... muerto.

Para él era algo normal, la magia. Veía a sus padres hacerla continuamente, a sus tíos, a la gente _mayor. _Pero un día, cuando a su prima Elizabeth le empezaron a salir burbujas y estrellitas de la boca, se preguntó, _¿Y porqué no yo?. _Se lo hizo saber a sus padres, y estos no tuvieron el valor de decírselo. No con seis años. ¿Cómo manchar el espíritu de un ángel como él? No podían confesarle que estaba maldito. No, porque aún había esperanza. Pero esta se fue acabando conforme pasaron los días.

Ahora observa silencioso la carta de Elizabeth encima del escritorio, comunicándole la fecha del día en el que irán a comprar sus cosas al callejón Diagon. Porque iban a ir los dos, a Howgarts, _juntos_. Siempre esperaron a que Argus rompiera un jarrón sin tocarlo, a que se hinchara como un globo, a que se volviera verde, a _algo. _Mientras los demás miembros de la familia se consolaban mutuamente, Argus esperó.

Y ahora no tiene valor para contestarle a su prima que lo siente mucho, pero que no podrá acompañarla.

_NA: Solo aclarar que Elizabeth saldrá también en otras viñetas. Es un personaje inventado, pero no es Mary Sue, self-intern, o demás barbaridades. Solo necesitaba utilizar un familiar de Argus, pero que yo sepa en toda la saga de Harry Potter no se menciona ninguno, así que tuve que sacarla de mi imaginación._


	2. Perseverancia

Fue a un colegio muggle. Uno muy bueno, donde era popular y le trataban bien, no como si fuera un bicho raro –que es lo que hacía su familia. Tenía amigos y sus notas estaban entre las mejores. Se _integraba. _

Lo malo era al volver a casa; las miradas asqueadas y compasivas, la evitación de cualquier contacto físico con él, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Y la tenía, aunque no contagiosa, _la tenía._

Aún así, los fines de semana quedaba con su prima. La mayoría de las veces Elizabeth rehuía los comentarios acerca de Howgarts, pero otras veces era Argus quien preguntaba. Y esas ocasiones dejaban en él un sentimiento francamente perturbador. Porque cuando escuchaba a su prima hablar de duelos de varitas en los pasillos, de competitividad entre casas, del techo del Gran comedor, de los desayunos -¡Parece que todos los días sean Navidad Argus, es alucinante!-, de los profesores –Me tiene manía, te lo digo yo-, de los fantasmas... veía todo a través de los ojos de Elizabeth, y le gustaba.

Y entonces, los días de sol en lo que todo parece que vaya a salir bien, su prima sacaba algunos libros y le explicaba cosas. A Argus le gustaba _Historia de Magia, _saber que había sucedido en el pasado para entender el presente. _Herbología _también le atraía, toda esa flora mágica envolviéndole. Al poco tiempo de decantarse por estas asignaturas -¿Y donde dices que puede conseguirse el Lazo del Diablo, Eli?- los dos se dieron cuenta de que precisamente eran las que menos uso de varita precisaban. Ninguno dijo nada. _¿Para qué?_ Los dos sabían la causa.

Pero en una fría tarde de Octubre, en un momento en el que Elizabeth salió de la habitación para ir a por la merienda, Argus descubrió sin querer su varita sobresaliendo por su mochila. Y no es que nunca hubiera visto una, que va. Pero divisarla ahí, _a su alcance, _era una tentación muy grande.

Cuando Elizabeth volvió al cabo de unos minutos, vio a su primo con la varita en alto, en una posición bastante cómica, haciendo unos aspavientos como de molino. Y, lejos de reírse, hizo otra cosa.

-El movimiento es un poco más suave, tienes que agitarla, no enarbolarla como una espada. Mira, así –se la quitó de las manos con suavidad, ante la mirada curiosa de Argus-. ¿Ves?

Porque si de algo disponen los niños de once años, es de perseverancia.


	3. Caridad

Otra vez es 13 de Agosto, pero esta vez no está desilusionado. Han pasado dos años desde que no recibió La Carta, así que se podría decir que las heridas están cerradas.

Sus amigos le han regalado algunas cosas. Los típicos regalos de cumpleaños que se hacen los chicos de trece años; una pelota de baloncesto –se ha ganado a pulso los honores de ser el capitán del equipo del colegio- revistas subidas de tono dadas entre risas y codazos, el nuevo disco de Chuck Berry - _You can't catch me! Esta frase inspirará a los grandes, os lo digo yo_ (1)- y una gran bolsa de frutos secos. Y risas. Y abrazos. Y bromas. Y, sobre todo, mucha amistad. Porque desde que sus padres lo internaron en el colegio para todo el año –_ya verás cariño, será lo mejor para todos_- ha descubierto un nuevo mundo. Sin calderos burbujeantes, sin sillas que explotan, sin orejas de burro, sin su familia. _Si el mundo te da la espalda, dale la espalda al mundo_. Lo que no pensaba es que al hacerlo quedaría de cara a la tecnología, a la electricidad, a la bioquímica, a los avances. Y le gusta.

Aunque hay otras cosas que no le agradan tanto. Como el hecho de que ya no vea a Elizabeth tanto como él quisiera. En Navidades, en el Día de Acción de Gracias, y poco más. A veces su prima le envía cartas, pero si ha de ser sincero, a Argus esas lechuzas no le inspiran demasiada confianza. Y se podría decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, vaya. En verano leyó un nuevo libro de Eli sobre los animales mágicos donde decía algo sobre que detectaban la magia, y _nosequé_ cosas más –la realidad es que no quiere acordarse- así que no le extraña tanto que cuando alarga la mano para desenrollar el pergamino de la pata de _Monchu, _las plumas de esta se ericen. A pesar de que eso no quite que se le suba un nudo a la garganta, la verdad.

Cuando al acabar el día ve a _Monchu _descansando en el alfeizar de su ventana, suelta un gritito de alegría involuntario. Nunca lo ha pensado, pero es una suerte que las habitaciones sean individuales. Encontrarse una lechuza en su cama no le haría mucha gracia a nadie que no fuera Argus, a quien le produce una alegría insuperable.

La carta es corta, pero muy elocuente. Elizabeth lo ha citado el domingo en el Caldero Chorreante. No da más explicaciones, pero sabe que merecerá la pena. Con Eli, siempre la merece.

En el momento en el que se está empezando a desvestir, escucha un sonido ahogado. Al principio no le hace caso, pero al cabo de unos segundos este se vuelve a repetir. Y otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Curioso, se asoma por la ventana para intentar escudriñar de que se trata. Nada. No, espera. Ahí está de nuevo. Y entonces lo ve, una pequeña sombra moviéndose bajo la rueda trasera de un coche.

Y ese sonido.

Baja al rellano corriendo, y en dos minutos está sacando a la pequeña gata –porque ahora sabe que el sonido ahogado no era otra cosa que maullidos moribundos- y acunándola en sus brazos.

La mira a los ojos mientras la lleva con cuidado al edificio. Sospecha que tiene una pata rota, así que trata de no moverla demasiado. Y entonces lo siente. Algo que no sabría explicar. Una corriente, una ligera sacudida. No puede ser magia, porque el nunca ha sentido tal cosa.

Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, esa gata sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta. Y le da un nombre. Esa delgadez extrema, flacucha y más bien de aspecto débil. No podría ser de otro modo, le viene a la cabeza. Su opuesto: Chuck Norris.

Señora Norris.

* * *

(1)_John Lennon, gran admirador de Chuck Berry, tomó prestado de este el verso de la viñeta para su canción "Come Together". Y para ser sinceras, los Beatles son Los Grandes. No dude._


	4. Pureza

Diecisiete años, y Argus no sabe que camino escoger. Ha llovido mucho desde que Bill Haley encantara sus cuerpos para que bailaran a ritmo de rock –y bastante twist, la verdad-, desde que Pio XII fuera envestido como Papa, desde que la Guerra Fría evolucionara a la Guerra de Corea. Lo que no ha cambiado es la división a la que está sometida su espíritu.

Ahora que puede –y tiene- que elegir, la indecisión se hace cada vez más patente.

Hace tiempo que su familia decidió que la _no-magia_ era algo contagioso, así que no puede contar con su ayuda. Solo Elizabeth sigue ahí, a cada paso que da, ayudándolo y apoyándolo en todas sus decisiones.

Tuvo un par de novias, y fue su prima quien escogió sus regalos _–tienes la sensibilidad de un rinoceronte para estas cosas, Argus, no se como Anne te aguanta todavía. No, tampoco quiero saberlo, que no¡calla ya, por Circe bendita!_-, quien cuidó de la Señora Norris cuando Argus se fue de excursión por una semana con el colegio, quien se saltaba las comidas familiares –y elitistas- de los Filch para tirarse en el campo sobre un mantel a cuadros y pelearse por el último trozo de tarta... en definitiva, quien hacía _su magia_.

-Venga Argus¿qué dices? Yo ya no estaré, pero podrás vivir por ti mismo todo lo que te he estado contando estos últimos siete años. Te encantará, sabes que sí.

-Pero¿qué haría exactamente¿limpiar los pasillos¿castigar a los alumnos? Porque no creo que me tomaran muy en serio...

-Eso es lo de menos cielo. Estarás rodeado de toda la magia del mundo, y lo más importante, podrás aprender. Estoy segura de que sí, ya verás. De todas formas, Dumbeldore te lo explicará todo. ¿Vamos?

Duda durante un instante. Hay un trabajo en Wales como mecánico esperándole. Ya sabe lo que hay en la orilla Este del río. Ahora toca descubrir la Oeste.

-Vamos.


	5. Concentración

-...Y ese es el despacho de Mc.Faller. Te aconsejo que no entres, podrías encontrar ciertos... especimenes muy curiosos. Ah, este es Sir Cadogan, si tienes alguna duda sobre el emplazamiento de algún lugar no dudes en preguntárselo. Aquí está tu habitación. Puedes decorarlo como gustes, claro. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Albus Dumbeldore. No lo conocía hasta ahora, pero un torrente de confianza le inunda desde el primer momento. Quizá se deba a que no le ha mirado con repugnancia, con lástima, con compasión. Simplemente como a una persona más, evaluándolo como celador, y no como mago.

_¿Por qué?_

Argus se concentra por unos momentos en todas las explicaciones, esforzándose por retenerlas. Ha sido algo difícil mantener la atención durante el recorrido por el castillo, donde parece que la magia estalla en cada esquina, cada recodo, cada pasillo. Estatuas, cuadros, pomos, techo... todo está encantado. Y eso por no hablar de los alumnos, cargados con las mochilas de clase en clase, descansando en los intermedios, murmurando hechizos y practicando movimientos de muñeca. _Sobrecogedor._

_¿Por qué?_

Intuye que la única pregunta que le bombardea la mente no puede tener una respuesta satisfactoria, así que tras una cordial despedida entra en lo que será a partir de ahora su alojamiento. No es muy grande, pero es acogedora. Todo está decorado con roble; la cama, el escritorio, el armario... Un momento. No hay cuadros. ¿Por qué? El resto del pasillo parece forrado por ellos. Y está todo silencioso, muy tranquilo.

_¿Por qué? _

Mira a través de la ventana. Varios estudiantes pasean por los terrenos, riendo, hablando, estudiando. Decide desempaquetar sus cosas. No trae muchas, Eli ya le avisó que sus posesiones más preciadas no funcionaban en Howgarts. Chuck Berry se ha tenido que quedar en casa, junto a Bill Haley, Little Richard, Presley y demás..

_¿Por qué?_

No sabe si dar una vuelta o esperar a la cena. Al final opta por la segunda opción, así se recuesta en el alfeizar de la ventana y deja pasear sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué yo no?_


End file.
